Elisis (Fragmented)
Elisis was a Ga-Matoran and Chronicler on the Southern Continent in the Fragmented Universe. History Early Life Like most Ga-Matoran, Elisis began her life on Spherus Magna where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. After its completion, she was placed on the Southern Continent with a large group of other Matoran and they founded a large village known that would be known as Bo-Koro. A few years later Elisis was appointed as Chronicler of Bo-Koro. They built a Wall of History and she recorded the history of Bo-Koro whilst working with the Ba-Matoran Fare, who wrote books based on the history recorded by her. She became great friends with the Vo-Matoran Kinla. One day a Toa of Air came to the village and defended it for several decades, eventually giving up his Toa Power to become a Turaga to govern over the village. A Onu-Matoran became a Toa of Earth in the place of the Toa and became the defender of the village. The Mask of Light One day Fare came home with a mysterious Mask and began writing in his hut. Elisis came to his home to talk to him and saw him writing. He said that it was a history of a far away land; Akata. She then noticed the Mask and reached to examine it, but he shooed her away, acting unlike himself. He demanded her to leave and she did. Fare locked himself in his hut and wrote out all his knowledge, but it wasn't enough and he put on the Mask, but it nearly killed him, frying his brain. She stumbled upon him in the valley and brought him back to Bo-Koro to be looked at, but found that his mind was lost. He was carted away to an Asylum on the Southern Continent. She was broken up about Fare's accident. One day she visited his hut and found the Mask there. She took it and threw it from the village, seeing it as a source of evil. But she didn't know that the Mask was recovered by a Makuta, who wanted its knowledge. The Order discovered he had this Mask and fought him and his Legion for it, starting a war on the Southern Continent. Echoes To be added A Broken World To be added Alternate Counterparts V Osade Counterpart Kraverse To be added Abilities and Traits She was extremely brilliant and observant, making her an excellent Chronicler. She was also very sarcastic. Braver than most members in the Bo-Koro Guard, which lead her to helping in the defense of the village when it was under attack. As a Ga-Matoran, Elisis had a greater lung capacity than most Matoran and she was also a naturally gifted swimmer. Ironically, though, she doesn't really like water, expecting she'd drown. Mask and Tools Elisis bore the Kanohi Kaukau, Mask of Water Breathing. If she were to become a Toa, it would become Great and she would be able to breath water for a limited amount of time. As Chronicler she carried a Chronicler's Staff. It was made out of Protodermis but had been slightly melted after an encounter with fire. Appearances *''Chronicle'' - First Appearance *''Haunted Origins'' *''Echoes in the Past'' *''Obscurity'' *''The Arker Chronicles'' *''Reconstruction'' *''Fulfillment'' *''Ghosts'' *''We Fall Down'' Trivia *Elisis is one of 's favorite characters. *Elisis' sarcastic personality trait was based on Toph Beifong's. *She was also inspired by Hahli. See Also *Gallery Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Water Category:Chroniclers Category:Matoran